


It Started with a Kiss

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: MizJoely prompted: "I hate you." "I know."S3 canon divergence, set post-TSoT and mentions of HLV.





	It Started with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



                Sherlock was beside himself. Molly had never stayed upset with him for this long. He had, apparently, made an error of judgement in thinking that she wasn’t happy. So, he kissed her and Tom walked in. Sherlock Holmes had effectively ended their engagement. He couldn’t say he wasn’t happy to have meatdagger out of the picture, but it was at the cost of ruining any chance he might have had with Molly.

                She wasn’t as happy as she tried to make everyone believe. Sherlock had witnessed quite a few lunch break phone calls that were spent arguing over everything and nothing. It was after a particularly horrid call in the lab that it all happened. Tom had made Molly cry somehow and Sherlock was by her side in an instant. He was hugging her to him, stroking her tied back hair. She had lifted her head to look at him, her eyes conveying a silent thank you for his comfort and then he kissed her softly. That was when Tom had walked in on them in the lab and ended it right there.

                He remembered Molly pushing him away, shouting at him and going after Tom. Maybe she really was over him. She had chosen Tom over him for the second time since his return. Sherlock may not have been experienced in relationships, but even he knew that constant fighting was not healthy.

* * *

 

                It had been two weeks since the incident and only one week since she slapped him for relapsing, even if it was for a case. His snarky words about being sorry her engagement was over were probably not the best thing for him to say in that moment. He had to admit, Molly was strong, holding her head high even when everything seemed to crumble at her feet.

                So, Sherlock found himself outside of her flat. He could easily let himself in, but he knew better. The choice had to be hers. He heard her shuffle across the carpet to come to the door after he knocked. The door opened, and Molly’s somewhat content face turned into one of disdain.

                “What could you possibly want now?” she asked, the chain still on her door.

                “To come in,” he replied. “I brought takeaway.” The door was slammed in his face, making him wince. He was shocked, however, when the sounds of the chain being removed were heard and she opened the door to let him in. “Thank you, Molly.”

                “Yeah, well, you brought food,” she remarked nonchalantly. Sherlock couldn’t help but chuckle. They had eaten in silence, not speaking a word to each other. Molly wouldn’t even look at him. He had to do something. Slowly, he reached for her hand but she pulled it back as if it were a reflex. “Don’t.”

                “Molly, please,” Sherlock pleaded. “I’m sorry that I broke up your engagement. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to be happy.”

                “I hate you,” she spoke softly. He winced, preferring that she shout at him rather than speak quietly.

                “I know,” was all he could say, his voice breaking. She refused to maintain contact with him and so he stood up and turned to leave. Sherlock had just grabbed the doorknob when he felt her arms suddenly wrap around him from behind. Molly’s face was pressed to his back, silent sobs shaking her form.

                “I didn’t mean it,” she cried. “I couldn’t hate you even if I wanted to.” Molly stepped back so he could turn to face her. He said nothing, but pulled her in for a hug, one hand in her hair and the other caressing the small of her back.

                “Were you happy with him, Molly? Truly happy?” Sherlock asked. She shook her head ‘no’ against his chest. “Is there a possibility that you could be happy with me?”

                “I think so,” she smiled softly, sniffling. Her chocolate irises pierced his cerulean ones, and it made his heart accelerate. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaving his hands to caress her pretty face.

                “May I kiss you now?” he asked. Molly answered him by rising up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. It may not have happened the way she had always pictured, but kissing him was so much better than she ever imagined.


End file.
